


Get Up and Start To Tagging

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Tag (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Tag (2018), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Derogatory Language, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiot in Love With a Sarcastic Girl, Jerry Is Not Getting Married In This Story, Kissing, Love/Hate, PWP without Porn, Romantic Friendship, Tag (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Some lifelong friends get together every year to play Tag, but that year everything is different.
Relationships: Jerry Pierce/Original Female Character(s)





	Get Up and Start To Tagging

Harper Clayton is sitting in a hospital waiting room, hoping that one of her best friends isn't dying - or is already dead. Everything has ended that way because, apparently, 7 people cannot defeat a single man, but we had to be fair, Jerry did know how to fight, not for nothing had he kept his title of **_Virgin of the Game_** formore than 30 years.

Jerry, that idiot with nice hair and a more than captivating smil. Harper hated him with all her might, since they were children, he always took care of telling her that she was worth less just because she was a woman or saying stupid things like "Girls are weaker than boys. When they reached adolescence, everything was the same but almost 10 times worse, he went from being just a little annoying, to being completely unbearable, he always bragged to all the girls that he kissed as if it was a great achievement, and that caused Harper hate it even more. Although something that she would never admit out loud, it was the fact that, with adolescence, Jerry began to be incredibly hot.

By 23, they had all finished their careers and left the small town they had grown up in, of course Madelyne did not miss the opportunity to show her feelings, as her taxi drove away, she showed him the middle finger and walked away. He laughed at the expression on Jerry's face, and she left. From that moment on, everyone got together to play Tag, the game they had played since they were little. Jerry was generally never touched, due to his hidden and impressive fighting abilities. But that year something went wrong, Hoagie lunged at Jerry in an attempt to touch him, but Jerry stepped aside in time, causing Hoagie to land a good blow and become icy. And basically, that was the reason why Harper was sitting in the waiting room, reading teen magazines, magazines she hadn't read in her teenage years.

While lazily leafing through the magazines, the gal saw her friends running around, she thought they were just playing again so she didn't give it much thought, that was until someone took her magazine from her and threw it across the aisle, that person couldn't be anyone but the great Jerry Pierce.

"What the hell are you doing sitting there? Lift her ass off the chair and start to tagging.

Harper rolls her eyes "Firstly, hey, I was reading that!, And secondly, women don't play, remember?

"What does it matter? At least you haven't come in vain" Before she can protest, Jerry takes her arm and drags her with him. "By the way, you're it

Harper ran after Rebecca, Chilli, Sable and Callahan, looking for a perfect opportunity to catch one of them, finally, she tagged Anna and ran to not be tagged again. The friends went on like this until the clock almost struck 12:00 am. Harper was chasing everyone else again, suddenly she noticed Jerry in the distance, so she threw herself at him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"What? Miss Clayton didn't keep her feet on the ground?" He scoffed.

"Well, her stupid and captivating smile caught my eye, Mr. Pierce. She played along.

"Should I take that as a compliment?

"Just kiss me, fucking asshole" Without waiting for another word, Jerry kissed Harper, it was not slow or soft, quite the opposite.

As Anna walked the hallways looking for the others, she found that the two friends of hers who hated each other to death were now passionately kissing on the floor of a hospital. Soon, the others appeared and also watched the scene, dumbfounded.

"Wow, who knew the redhead and the fucking ninja would end up like this" Chillie commented wryly.

"Actually, it was obvious that they liked each other, it felt too much sexual tension when they were together. We better leave them alone. Anna walked away, walking on tiptoe.

Seconds later, the two lovebirds broke the kiss, both out of breath with very heavy breathin

Harper smiled "How did that feel?

"Better than any other kiss" When Jerry was about to take Madelyne's waist to kiss her again, she stood up.

"It's already June 1, so I'm leaving" She walked to the door "By the way, you're it, so you lose.

"That was not playing fair," he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Easy, you will have your revenge next year." Harper laughs and leaves the hospital.


End file.
